Dimensions
by ARrienneDigap23
Summary: "You have no right to talk to me like that! I'm a princess am I not to be respected!" Princess Bubblegum replied angrily.  Marceline smirked and laughed sinisterly "You may be a Princess but I'm a QUEEN"
1. Chapter 1

"I told you adding black sulfur would mess it up" Marceline said proudly "If you only listened to me then that cure would've been to perfection!"

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I'm a princess am I not to be respected?" Princess Bubblegum replied angrily.

Marceline smirked and laughed sinisterly "You may be a Princess but I'm a **QUEEN**"

PB growled she was now turning bright red.

"They're at it again" sighed the only human boy "I don't know if their doing it for fun or it's just a daily need"

Finn was always the one that stopped Marceline and Princess Bubblegum in their arguments, but this time he felt as if he was tired of stopping them. It was always like this.

Last time it was about choosing the right door, Marceline claimed it was the right one and PB suggested the left door. In the end both doors were trouble and we had to run away from the castle just to save ourselves.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" asked Finn's best friend, Jake

"I don't feel like it today"

"Let them Fight. It's entertaining" LSP said

"I'm surprised you aren't joining in their fights" Jake turned to LSP

"What? No Lumping Way" LSP rolled her eyes

"By the way, what happened with you and brad" Jake asked "I'm up for gossip now"

"That's none of your Lumping business, haven't I told you? I'm over that guy" she said folding her arms.

"Heh as if" Jake laughed

Finn watched LSP and Jake talk, then he glimpsed at Marceline and PB.

"Will we always be like this?" he wondered "wont we have a day of peace for once…not fighting not gossiping just happily adventuring?"

"MY LADY!" a voice screamed "PRINCESS!"

Peppermint butler had just opened the room, he was panting

"Peppermint butler? Whats is wrong?" asked PB turning away from Marceline and approaching the young candy man.

"A black hole has appeared on the skies of the Candy Kingdom!" The butler reported,

"A black hole?" Marceline repeated "and how the plop would that just appear out of nowhere?"

"I don't know, I was helping Cinnabon Buns down one of the caramel apple trees then the marshmallow kids started screaming and pointing at the sky. It was just a dot but within seconds it grew and grew! Now it's almost big enough to engulf the candy kingdom!"

"This is Terrible!" Cried Princess Bubblegum with absolute fear in the tone of her voice.

Finn heard everything and ran to the window "Princess! its devouring the forest!"

"What?"

Everybody approached Finn and looked outside.

"I think its hungry for more…"

"Oh Dear," murmured PB "we have to do something! If we don't…."

She grew silent

"We're goners"

"How do you stop a black hole?" Jake asked

"It was never really discussed…but I know the only way to stop it, it's to destroy it from the inside"

"What? You mean one of us has to go inside and destroy it?"

They all knew who would volunteer; it was always Finn that would say YES to danger.

But before he could say anything, Marceline covered his mouth.

"Is there nothing else we could do?" She asked

"No...Nothing" PB frowned she was also scared to put this plan to action. Both Marceline and PB didn't want to risk Finn's Life"

"…If Finns volunteering, I will too" the vampire queen said, removing her hand over Finns mouth.

"Marceline?" Finn looked at her.

"Hey, I don't want to be left out of the fun" She gave him a sincere smile.

PB sighed "I'm Coming along with you guys"

"My Lady!" Peppermint butler reacted "it's dangerous! You're the princess around here we need you"

"What gives Bonibell, usually you stay out of trouble" Marceline raised her eyebrow at the princess.

"I don't want to keep running away you know" She answered "besides at least I could finally see what the inside of a black hole is composed of"

"Hey count me in this too!" Jake said "wherever my buddy Finn goes I'm staying with him! Homies for Life!" The Mans best friend swung his hand over the human boy.

"Then we're all in this together?" Asked Finn in a joyous grin

Everybody smiled.

"Then lets kick some Black hole Butt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Finn looked up the black hole, with a rather joyous grin.

"Ok, Jake you will fling us one by one inside the hole as fast as you can. Then after were all in fling yourself" PB instructed, drawing blueprints on the candy soil.

"Lumpy Space Princess, you look out for the candy kingdom when I'm gone" She turned to LSP "you and Peppermint butler work together"

"My Lady? Why say such things. You guys would be back soon right?" The candy man wondered

"we don't know what is starting that black hole, so we may not be sure if we can destroy it the minute we all enter. If ever we don't come back it takes time for a White hole to appear therefore spitting us out…." She explained "and if it does spit us out, we don't know where exactly"

LSP seemed confused in a way.

"Look, it means if we come back early were lucky if we aren't back after a week then you better start thinking were dead" Marceline said smiling.

"D-D-D-ead?" Peppermint butler shivered

"You used the wrong words Marceline!" hissed PB "what she means is that it will take us time to come back"

"Besides, you can ask death if he has our souls already" Jake told him "you guys are tight like this" the dog crossed his fingers.

"Err guys...holes getting bigger" said Finn pointing to the now larger black hole.

"Quick Jake!"

The dog stretched his body over a post, making the shape of a slingshot. Finn ran to his best friend and positioned himself.

3

2

1

Finn flew up; instantly he took a hold of his sword preparing. After one blink Finn saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"What is that thing!" asked Fionna pointing to the large hole up the roof of the candy castle.<p>

"That's a white hole!" replied Prince Gumball actually sounding excited

Marshall smacked PG's head "Dumball! Why sound excited! This is dangerous! That dimension warper you created must've made a black hole somewhere and now whatever that hole eats up will be puked here!"

"But it's an exciting discovery, using this we can warp ourselves inside a black hole and end up out of the white hole opposite of our dimension!"

"Isn't that insanely dangerous!" remarked cake who was hugging fionna's leg.

"If Fionna gets hurt I swear I'm going to see to it your princely face gets torn apart!" Hissed Marshall in a low voice so that only Gumball could hear.

"Guys! Something's coming out!" alerted Fionna

Finn and Marceline was first to be spit out, PB and Jake followed. With a loud THUD

The hole shrunk until it was gone.

"Get off me Bonibell!" Marceline said feeling the heavy weight on her back.

Marceline faced to her front and saw Finn staring at her in a gaze. She instantly blushed and forced herself up making PB tumbling down. "Err- you alright, Finn"

Finn kept gazing, but this time not at Marceline but the floating figure above them.

"Well this is rather…awkward" Jake said looking at the 4 eyes staring at them.

"Fascinating" Gumball said holding his chin

He circled around Princess Bubblegum looking at her head to toe, "so you are also made of candy biomass" He reached to touch her hair, feeling the texture.

"Hey!" Shouted Finn standing up, he walked to Gumball and flicked his hand away from PB's hair "You have no right to touch the princess!"

Marceline gave an annoyed expression "He just touched her hair, you being a little too protective Finn"

Marceline floated up watching them in mid-air

"You are a princess?" Gumball turned to PB

Princess Bubblegum nodded

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have approached you like you were a specimen" He Bowed in respect "Accept my humble apology Princess?"

"Its princess bubblegum" PB smiled

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Prince Gumball"

Finn was still unsure if he would stand his ground between Gumball and PB

"Finn, relax ok?" PB said placing her hand on his shoulder, He sighed and moved aside

"So tell me Prince Gumball, were you the one who created the black hole?" She asked him

"Why yes, we were conducting a experiment and it ended up that way" Gumball replied

"It wouldn't have been that way when you added crushed sulfur leaves" Interrupted Marshall who was now glaring at Gumball "maybe if you listen to me once in a while it wouldn't always be like this"

Gumball sighed a bit annoyed.

"Marshall…don't butt in now" Said the young human girl "you guys argue later, let them talk. Let's go"

Fionna walked out of the room, she waved to gumball and fled.

Marshall turned back and followed her out, so did cake.

"You Gummy" called Marceline "you and him friends?"

"More like Friends and Enemies at the same time" Prince Gumball answered "and it's Gumball"

"Jake, they remind me of PB and Marcy" Finn whispered to his homie "even the way they look"

"You think their twins?"

"Don't think so, but that Fionna girl was she really human?"

"Were not sure, she might be like those fish persons and Susan strong"

"Hey we don't know if she's a fish person too"

"Well even though"

"Marceline" Finn called the vampire queen

"What?" she floated down next to him

"Let's go too, I wanna explore this place"

"So it is true great minds think alike" She grinned "c'mon lets bail"

Marceline floated out of the room.

"Princess, were just going to explore this place, catch you later" Waved Finn

"So, about this device…explain to me from the very start"

"Alright" smiled Gumball


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notice:**

**Sup Guys :)**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews, the faves and the story alerts :D**

**its really appreciated!**

**I'll keep posting as soon as my imagination comes up of something ;)**

**Oh! and some info about Chapter 2.**

**One review asked why did fionna leave so easily? **

**That will be answered on Chapter 4 :)**

**CAUTION:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT FIOLEE**

**Thanks again! and Mwah! ILOVEYOUGUYS :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Fionna's POV:<p>

"This shirt smells like apples" I told him sniffing the edges of the shirt.

"Complain? Take it off and wear your wet one if you don't like the smell of my shirts" Marshall said, as he began shoving all the clothes, I've tried on, back to his closet.

"I'm not complaining, I'm actually complementing on how nice they smell" I turned and stuck my tongue at him, he chuckled.

"I wonder if Cake's alright" I said peering outside the window.

It was still raining hard, it was really unexpected.

The skies were sunnier than ever these past few days; we really didn't see this coming.

"She's be fine" Marshall assured "I'm sure by now she's snuggling her pillow waiting for the rain to stop so she can set foot here to fetch you"

"With that explanation you make her sound like she's my mom" I blinked

"Well, with her being Oh so Protective over you. Who wouldn't think she isn't mother-like"

I turned around to see Marshall squeezing the last shirt in, it looked like a jungle no worse; it looked like his closet was just hit by a massive tsunami.

"Marshall, can't you just fold your clothes neatly and arrange them back in your closet?" I asked him.

"Its just clothes, easy to fix at anytime" He slammed the closet shut "besides, it's just going to get crumpled next time I plan wear it"

"Right" I rolled my eyes, Standing up carefully I watched my steps. His Pj's were longer than I expected didn't want to trip all of a sudden.

You see this is what happened.

After I left the candy castle, Marshall invited me over to help him record a new song.

Cake volunteered herself out of the situation, because honestly she thinks Marshall is way too scary for her to handle.

She told me she would fetch me at around 7, but it started raining before 7 and is still raining.

Marshall and I played like kids through the mud and my skirty-short was ripped up on the side, my shirt was stained too.

So I asked Marshall if he could lend me a pair of his clothes for the meantime.

And that's how I ended up here.

"Hungry?" He asked floating his way through his kitchen.

"Got any spaghetti?" I asked rubbing my tummy; I didn't have time to munch this morning because we had an urgent call from Breakfast Prince about Ice Queen freezing his well breakfast. After that we had to save Stacey the Melon and her family from another sudden 'cannibalism' of the nearby villagers.

But no our busy day wasn't over yet, we had to make a quick stop at the library. Cake had to return the book she had borrowed and that book was already due for about a month or so, we actually had to work at the library for about 3 hours just to pay that off.

After those events we stopped by Gumball's castle, and the hole thingy appeared.

"Unfortunately, I still do" He said jokingly.

I laughed sarcastically at him and he came out holding a plate of steaming hot spaghetti and of course, Tomato soup for him.

He handed he the spaghetti and I couldn't help myself but eat right away.

"Slow down, Fi. You're going to choke yourself" He advised.

"Cant help it, I'm STARVING"

He grinned "you know I wondered, you're always so energetic and well outgoing but why have those extra weight stacked?"

I slurped the end of the pasta as fast as I could; it took me a moment to chew my food and to swallow it.

"Are you telling me, I'm FAT?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't say that, just got me to wondering why it wasn't it burned with the rest of the unwanted weight when you're out tiring yourself everyday"

I shrugged "can't help it, I eat more than I lose. Besides I like who I 'am even if I'm-"

I stared at my tummy and gave it a slight squeeze revealing the fat hidden in it "Like This"

Seizing the fork once more, I twirled the pasta around the fork and began to eat again.

Marshall was laughing silently "I prefer you like that too; you don't seem to look good when you're skinny"

He reached to grab my cheeks and he gave it a gently pinch. "Your Better as Chubby Cute".

I felt a faint hot blush on my cheeks.

I was expecting that because he was basically Immortal and well dead, his touch would be ice cold.

But it wasn't, it was actually soft, and it was just the right temperature. If I didn't know he was a vampire I would've thought he was a human, just like me.

Ok, this is getting awkward. His eyes met mine in a soft gaze.

Oh Glob…I need a diversion,

Diversion

Diversion

Diver- AHA! I GOT IT!

"Marshall, your soup spilled on the floor"

He glimpsed down at the floor of his living room, He had an annoyed expression

"I'll go get a mop" He said floating away to his bathroom.

"Phew!" I exhaled, lying down on the couch. That was a close call.

I felt my heart skip for a moment there.

I sat up as he came back and mopped the floor, he went back to the bathroom and cleaned the mop and came back to the living room.

He went straight to his axe bass and plugged it in the amplifier.

"When you're done, just place the plate on the sink" He said tuning his base.

After 3 minutes I finished the spaghetti and placed it on the sink. I returned to the living room and I saw him floating just above me practicing.

"So, what song did you make now?" I asked, sitting back at the couch.

He floated lower, his feet almost touching the ground.

"Just something that crossed my mind days ago" He replied positioning himself upright. "Ready?"

I nodded; I took out my recorder from my backpack and started whistling a low and steady beat.

_Is it you? The real deal? Or am I just dreaming?_

_You're a person I can connect with the same feelings_

_I say you're a really cute girl, why keep denying_

_Just how you are right now, perfect. Hey stop your crying_

_Hey Girl, I like you. Ever since the very start_

_Please Girl, don't leave me_

_I promise I'll do anything not to keep us apart_

"Gee, I never thought you were the 'I'll win you over with my serenade' type of guy" I joked.

"I'm not. I was just thinking about this girl so much, couldn't help making a song for her" He replied in a sort of goofy smile.

The beat was somehow similar to the song that the Ice Queen used to trick me when she was disguising as Gumball. But of course Marshall's song was a little based on Rock and not on mellow music.

"Then why don't you tell her what you feel" I suggested.

"Cant" He said coldly "she's obviously falling for this prince guy, whatever I'm- fine seeing her happy"

"But, you're not happy" I said looking at him "I don't think that's fair"

"Fionna, life's not fair"

"True, but well if you like her, fight for your feelings girls like those kinds of guys"

"I'm not the type of guy, girls fall head over heels with. I'm different"

"The more the different the better. Look Your Charming, Funny, Fun to be with and your-"

He gazed at me smiling, ever so sweetly.

"To sum it all up. Your awesome the way you are" I coughed

"Heh" he flipped his falling bangs back to the side "you say a lot of cheesy things Fionna"

I Pouted

He looked back at me "But hey, Thanks"

"Well, that's what Friends are for" I stretched out my fist at him.

He brofisted me and we went back to recording.

"By the way, Fionna" He said adding another topic "That boy that came from the other dimension. Was he human like you?"

I paused for a moment and bit my tongue.

"I don't exactly know"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**WOOHOO! im rejoicing! why?**

**'Cause its the first story here that made it to Chapter 4!**

**Im pathethic D:**

**anyways.**

**im sorry that this story is well...very short.**

**I have reasons. I was writing this during my Journalism Class**

**Why? its because if i let an idea fade away i can't remember it anymore.**

**That's why.**

**anyways**

**Thank you for the Faves, Story Alerts, and Reviews :D**

**ILOVEYOUALL! :DDDD**

**and to those who asked me if i made the song that marshall sang in the other chapter?**

**yes i did, i got the idea when i was playing Oh Fionna on guitar ;)**

* * *

><p>Fionna's POV:<p>

"Was that the reason you wanted to leave so quickly?" Marshall placed his bass down, next to his amplifier.

"Honestly yes, I didn't want to get all Soul Searchy and weird infront of them" I admitted

"Your too easy to read" He chuckled evily floating just in-front of me.

I rolled my eyes "besides I had this vibe that he really was human"

"He really looked human, I mean it seemed like he was a boy version of you" His eyes looked at me from my head to toe.

"Really? A boy version of me?" I wanted to laugh "That's IMPOSSIBLE"

"anything is possible, my dear fionna" He reached out for my chin lifting up, moving his face closer

I gulped quietly, I was speechless.

This day has too much drama! Too much…romance? I don't know, im still confused about my feelings.

I like Gumball but Marshall lee entices me.

"By the way" He spoke again "Did you see the vampire chick with them?" He let go of my chin and floated next to me.

My heart throbbed "The one floating above the ceiling?"

He nodded "I wanna know more about her"

I wanted to growl, but why?

"Why?"

"Because, its impossible that there will be another vampire around here or somewhere there"

"Oh, you claim its possible for another human but decline having another vampire?" I asked him raising one of my eyebrows.

"Well I have my explanations, You humans disappeared long time ago of course there might be a trace of your species around" He told me "as for me, I killed all the vampires that stood in the way even killed the vampire queen. Its impossible that one of them survived"

"Maybe it got away?"

"Impossible, I had eyes everywhere" He insisted

"you wont let me win" I bit my lip, I ran out of sentences, facts to reason with him.

"anyways, why don't we get a little stealthy and spy on them?" He suggested, He had an evil grin on his face.

I thought about it for a moment, "Alright"

"Sweet" He smiled "who do we target first?"

"I don't think we have to choose, I mean their from another dimension im sure they'll be together" I told him.

"Nice point"

"Lets start when?"

"Tomorrow, ASAP" he winked at me


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**hello guys :)**

**I'am here again with you guys.**

**This chapter is actually longer than that last one.**

**I dont know if this chapter makes sense at all, maybe im losing my creativity :(**

**I wanted to continue this story before my examinations and it didnt make it.**

**it is actually now my examination now. at this moment.**

**i'am using a WIFI at school pretty neat huh ;)**

**anyways.**

**Thank you for the Reviews, Story alerts, Faves and more :)**

**I APPRECIATE IT :DDD**

**ILOVEYOUGUYS :)**

**dont forget to review. ;)**

**because seriously i think this chapter is stupid :/ i dont know why maybe stress is affecting me.**

Marceline's POV:

"I mean it's pretty obvious he's totally crushing on her" I murmured to myself.

15 minutes had passed since we left the candy castle, and I got into deep thought all of a sudden.

I didn't like the idea. No, my disapproval isn't connected with me and Bonibell current 'Status'.

I do not approve just because, I think he deserves better.

Who gives a damn if she's a princess, or that she's little miss know it all.

They are actually the exact opposite of each other.

Bonnie's actually a nerd and well Finn is not that smart, Bonnie's such a Prim and Proper type of girl while Finn is hardcore.

I started giggling to the point that it was louder than I thought.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn

"Nothing. Nothing" I said biting my tongue.

He gave me an awkward fake smile and began to keep walking.

Jake was by his side whispering something at his ear. I floated a bit far from their distance and started to continue with my comparison.

Bonnie's such a scaredy cat while Finns goes with no fear no matter what.

Bonnie loves to stay in one place and conduct experiments, Finn on the other hand hates to stay in one place and wants to explore more places he's never even been too.

Just like a true adventurer.

I took a glance at Finn and sighed. "You don't have chemistry with her"

"She doesn't deserve somebody like you" I whispered, Oh I wish that he could hear me.

Is it too late? To tell him the words meant to be said?

"Wait! Wait! Marceline your going off your character here!" A voice screamed inside my head, it was me, the me that I used to be before Finn and Jake "what happened to Miss I-DON'T-CARE? What's going on? Your ghost friends were right…Your changing"

"And what now you're blaming me? Wasn't it you that started fading away?" I growled back in my thoughts.

"And weren't you that gave in to your feelings?"

"I'm not that cold!"

"You were! Didn't we use to kick people torture them even back then in the underworld?"

"Those were my teenage years! I was rebellious! I had problems about who I 'am, about my father, about his eating my damned fries!"

"That's no excuse, if people would look at you right now nobody would even claim your 1000 years old with that teenage body, you're not the Marceline I know. You're not the Marceline you used to be!"

"What am I suppose to do? I wanted this! I wanted to be liked! I did this for my well being"

"Your so blind Marceline" The voice was fading "cant you see? You changed because you wanted to be noticed, you changed because you wanted to be liked by the person you know likes someone else. You didn't change for YOU, no you changed for HIM"

"You got it all wrong!" I hissed out loud.

I sent all the birds flying to the sky. Finn and Jake looked back at me once more.

"Are you alright Marcy?" Finn asked, turning back at me "you've been talking to yourself weren't you?"

"No! No! Umm I was" Think Marceline think! Get your way out of this situation!

"I was just err, making up new lyrics to my err new song...that I was gonna ask you to...record it with me"

He seemed convinced.

"Why don't we try it now?"

"Uhh can't! I didn't bring my bass"

"Jake brought his violin why don't we just rehearse the tune?" He said smiling "we got some spare time, besides we have to sit for a while and rest"

"Smart one Marceline" The voice whispered again in a teasing manner

"Oh Shut Up" I said in a low voice as Finn and Jake settled down in the pile of rocks. I walked up to them

"So Marcy, what's the tune here? Soprano or alto?" asked the dog who was now holding onto his violin.

"I guess it's a soprano maybe, haven't pitched in the sound yet" I floated in front of them, hoping that it would be postponed to a time that I may prepare myself to actually make the perfect emotion lyrics.

"I got an idea" Said the grinning Finn. This I don't like "hey Jake why don't you try to play around the pitches and find one that suits the song while she sings it?"

"Alright, start singing when you're ready" Jake told me, Positioning himself to adjust the pitches.

Oh Bummer. My heart thumped and thumped just like a big bass speaker.

They waited for me, I sighed my defeat. I guess I have to make up a song now.

I closed my eyes I was defeated; I cleared my throat preparing to sing.

_Drip Drip Drip_

_Drip Drip Drip_

_Drip Drip_

_Drip_

Was it raining?

I looked up and found raindrops dropping on the different spots on my face.

"Mathematical!" I looked at Finn who was running out of the shaded trees, outside the forest and into the more open.

Jake did too, hiding his guitar inside one of his…err pockets?

"This makes up for 2 weeks of no bathing right? Jake" Finn said overjoyed, running in circles getting even more soaked from rain.

"You didn't take a bath for 2 weeks?" I felt a smile creeping on my lips.

"Yeah, our plumbing system got jammed with Jakes 'Everything Burrito'"

"Well it wasn't me that hid it in there!" argued the Dog beside Finn.

"Come join us"

I was about to step out of the shady tree's when

"Venture forward and you will lose me"

The voice of my old self once again made its presence.

"Do you really want to lose who you are Marceline? Just for a mere being?"

"I'm not going to lose who I 'am, I'll just give myself a little improvement. And FYI I'm not doing this for just him, No this is also for ME"

I shook my head and ran to Finn.

Who cares if I changed just for him?

My effort was worth it; At least I could be by his side

I feel like its better this way.


	6. Chapter 6

**To everybody who:**

**Added This Story to Their Faves, Alerts**

**and to those who Added me to their Fave Author**

**And Those Who Reviewed.**

**ILOVEYOUGUYSTOTHEBONES! :)**

**YOU DONT KNOW HOW HONERED AND HAPPY I'AM TO HAVE YOUR SUPPORT**

**:D **

**anyways, lets stop this :)**

**Enjoy this chapter :) I got my inspiration to this song:**

**Heartbeat-Stereo Skyline **

* * *

><p>Marshall's POV:<p>

The rain lasted longer than we expected, and Fionna sat by the window waiting.

I was tuning my bass when I heard soft snores, the human was snoring.

It sounded cute, placing my bass down and approached her

Carefully took her in my arms and carried her, she seemed like a small rabbit actually, cuddling her head over my shoulder.

Very carefully, not to wake her up, I laid her down my bed and covered her in my comforter.

But she wasn't contented she kept on reaching out for something, I gave her the nearest pillow my palm could reach, but she pushed it away unconsciously.

She kept on reaching, grasping for something. Her hand touched my arm and she tugged it down to her side. Wrapping both her arms on it like a teddy bear she kept it close. I was forced to lie down beside her.

She began to relax and yet again snore quietly. Her grasp was tight; it was hard to break free without awakening her. I had no choice; I had to stay here beside her.

This actually was better than I expected. When was the last time that a girl cuddled with me at my bed?

Oh! That's right when I was still with Ashley, Yeah I missed those days.

When she wasn't the poo brain she came to be now.

I actually enjoyed it back then. It was exactly like this

Gently I closed my eyes to reminisce

"_Aww poopies" Ashley grumbled looking outside the window_

"_What's with your face?"_

"_It's raining outside mar-mar" She replied looking at me, with an annoyed expression_

"_And your problem with that is?" I raised my eyebrow at her_

"_I hate the rain, it always messes up my hair" She patted her hair softly "guess, and I'll be staying here all night" She looked at me and winked_

_The way she winked at me got me nervous, what does she mean by it? Does she plan to do 'IT' with me tonight?_

"_Hahaha" She started to laugh, she grasped her flat belly and laid back feet kicking up in the air._

"_What's so funny?" I said feeling annoyed_

"_Your expression was priceless, mar-mar" She said still laughing "You're redder than a tomato"_

_I touched my cheeks "well I wouldn't be if you didn't have to wink, like you want to- want to-"_

_I couldn't finish my sentence. Sure I'm a guy and I want to do 'IT', but not like this._

_I mean, I don't wanna rush things. I may be badass as they say but when it comes to things like this I don't wanna hurry._

"_Don't you wanna do it?" Ashley stopped laughing, she had an almost frown on her face "Isn't that what Boyfriends and Girlfriends are for?"_

"_Its not that I don't want to" I tried to reason with her_

"_What then? You think I'm not experienced? Am I not good enough for you?" She started to get nasty with her words "well excuse me; I'm more experienced than any girl out there!"_

"_I didn't say that! or even ask if you're experienced or not" I started to stutter_

"_What then? Could it be that you're still a virgin, Marshall Lee?"_

"_YES!" I shouted at her "I'AM A VIRGIN, so what? I just don't wanna rush, People think I'm the type of guy to do 'One Night Stands' with any hot girl I meet, but NO I'm not that type of guy"_

_I sighed and looked at her with a pissed expression._

_She bit her lip and stood up from the couch, "Sorry, didn't mean to go too far"_

_I turned around and placed my hands inside my pockets._

_She walked to me and hugged me from behind "If you want to take things slow, it's alright…I can wait if it's for you, Just please don't get mad. I just love you too much that I want to do certain things with you"_

_I sighed "ok..."_

"_Let's just cuddle tonight in your bed, if it's okay with you?"_

_I turned around to hug her properly "I'd love to cuddle with you on any bed, anytime"_

_She buried her face on my chest and tightened her hug "I Love You Marshall"_

"_I Love You Too Ashley"_

I opened my eyes and looked at Fionna, who was still hanging on to my arm.

"You're different from her" I whispered "she was no good, but you"

I took some of my comforter and wrapped it around me, moving closer to her I wrapped my free arm around her, capturing her in a warm embrace.

"You're too good for me" I finished my sentence "I've fallen in-love with you, but I can't have you. It's a sad truth isn't it?"

She breathed slowly, her snoring had stopped but she was still sleeping.

"and now is just one of those lucky times that I can tell you things that I can't when your awake, I Love You Fionna, when can you open your eyes and realize?"

"Don't make a fool out of me"

I jerked; I pulled my arm away from her grasp and jumped out of the bed.

"Fionna?" I said her name.

Did she hear my words? Did she hear it? Was she awake?

"I'm not an idiot, Marshall! Why did you steal all my strawberries again?"

Huh?

I walked silently to her and leaned down, her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

"You sleep talk?" I murmured, Backing away I leaning by back at my cabinet and slid down to the floor.

I never felt that nervous in a long while, I seriously thought she was awake.

I softly grasped my bangs and breathed. "Never again am I going to confess when you're asleep, I'm not that sure if it's safe anymore" I said thinking about its precautions

I stood up and again laid myself beside her, this time not as close as before.

I looked at the ceiling. "Goodnight Fionna"


End file.
